


instantaneous

by uriesparadise



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriesparadise/pseuds/uriesparadise
Summary: to ordinary people Las Vegas may seem like one of the most carefree places on earth but underground it holds a much more sinister path. 2 rival gangs fight for dominance of the city and it’ll almost always end bloody. but one mere moment between the two heirs will change the history of centuries of fighting, forever.





	instantaneous

**Author's Note:**

> some of the characters in this story may be real but their actions are not! their actions are made up for purely entertainment purposes and should not be taken seriously. 
> 
> with that said, it was definitely hard to depict our sweet brendon as a ruthless gang leader but as the story goes his true personality will shine through. 
> 
> sorry this chapter is long i had a vision for it and i jus kept on going! so i’ve decided to separate it into 2 parts, part 2 will be up very shortly.
> 
> thank you for reading n enjoy

_7:34 pm_

i sigh as i stare out the window over looking our beautiful city. the noisy buzz coming from the strip below brings me an odd sense of peace for some reason. even though multiple things are moving at a mile a minute it’s still somewhat perfectly organized. 

i lean back on the desk behind me drinking the last bit of amber colored liquid. in a couple of weeks all the freedom i’ve ever had would be taken from me all at once. i would be forced to take over the family gang because i’ve “come of age”. 

a soft knock at the door rips me from my process of wallowing in self-pitty. just by the way the door was knocked on i could tell who it was, “come in” i say clearly, my gaze still fixed upon the world outside this god forsaken place. 

the door opens and shuts softly but i don’t turn around to greet this person. “your dad wants to speak with you bren” her voice is delicate and soft, just like she may appear. “is there any chance you can tell him to shove it?” i sigh but crack a smile smile when i hear her let out a sarcastic laugh. 

“i wouldn’t tell boss that even if i had a damn death wish” she says as i shake my head tearing my eyes from the window finally. i turn around to see her standing there with her arms crossed giving me one of her famous “you better listen” looks. 

“i think you can take him” i smirk but she looks at me unamused. “you promised me you wouldn’t cause any problems if you could help it” she says and i cross my arms, regretting ever saying that to her. 

“you know i’m not one to keep my word darlin” i say but she glares at me. “brendon-“ she starts but i put my hand up cutting her off. “i’m sorry” i say staring at the floor, “it just feels like my entire life is being decided for me and i have no fucking say in any of it” i sigh. we stand there in silence for what seems like hours because no one knows what to say.

“i know you didn’t choose this life bren but you don’t have much of a choice here, you think i like being in a gang? even though i don’t agree with the things we do i’d be dead without it. boss was the one who took me in after my entire family was murdered and i had no other choice but to whore myself out on the streets. he took me in and taught me how to defend myself and let me be apart of his family, and for that i’ll forever be in debit to this gang” she says looking at me from where she stood across the room. 

she walks over to me and stands directly in front of me, she takes the side of my face in her hand so i’m forced to look into her eyes. “this life is horrible, dark and fucked up but it’s all we got. now you can either go with it willingly or weigh yourself down for the rest of your life” she says and i let out a deep sigh looking to the floor. 

“now i know why you’re the one he always send to talk me off the ledge” i chuckle and she rolls her eyes taking a step back for me. “just please be pleasant and agreeable for one night, no one can afford to loose their focus tonight” she says her tone firm and serious making me roll my eyes. 

“yes mommy” i tease making her punch me in the arm rather hard. “jokes on you, i like it rough” i wink before walking past her. i stop in the doorway with a small smile, “thanks nicole” i say over my shoulder. “anytime asshole” she says making me laugh as i push myself out of my office and down the hallway. 

i take the course to his office regretting every single step i take. he surely wants to talk about the plan for tonight but i’ve already gone over it dozens of times. even though i hate being in this gang most of the members are like family so i take it very seriously in caution of no one getting hurt. 

“you wanted to see me” i say sharply leaning in the doorway of his office. he looks up from the stack of papers he was going through and tells me to come in, and to shut the door behind me. i close it and walk towards his desk so i’m standing directly infront of him. 

“i just wanted to make sure you know what’s expected of you tonight brendon” he says while he rummages through the mess on top of the desk. i meantally roll my eyes at him for being so predictable. “do i ever fuck up dad?” i ask irritated making him raise his eyebrows at me. “no i suppose you don’t, that’s why you’ll make an excellent leader” he states pushing himself up from the desk to pour himself a drink. 

“yeah says you” i huff and he sighs while pouring his drink into the crystal cup. “you can go now son, i won’t be having the same ass argument with you today” he says waving his hand while walking back to his desk. i clench my jaw to keep from saying something stupid.

i spin on my heels waking as fast as i can to the door but before i can even touch the knob he calls my name again. “you’re tux is downstairs, maria just picked it up from the dry cleaners” he says and i let out a long,  exaggerated sigh hoping he’d hear. 

“we have to look the part son, sorry you refuse to wear anything else thank ripped jeans and leather jackets” he says sharply making me bite my cheek so hard i’m sure it was blood i begin to taste. “yeah dad good thinking” i huff coldly before slamming the door shut behind me. 

tonight was an important night for us all, i needed to go get high before i “accidently” shoot the boss. 

+ 

the pictures of the beautiful big buildings and huge campuses is enough to make me cry, knowing i’ll never be able to experience it for myself. i sigh shutting my laptop and putting my face in my hands. the slight cool breeze blows a couple dark hairs out of my face from where i sit by my open window. i pick up my face looking out it, longingly. 

i feel like i’m suffocating here in this house, never able to do anything for myself. i look down at the crowds of people walking floors below me and i debate jumping. the sharp call of my name from further down the hall snaps me from such dreamy thoughts. 

i push myself up and walk to the source of all the yelling that ever takes place. “yes papa” i say standing in the doorway of my father’s office. there are countless people in here showing him papers and talking to him about god knows what. 

“just checking in to see if you’re all set for the ball tonight” he asks not even caring enough to look directly at me when asking me this. i let out a grumble and cross my arms causing him to look at me, waiting for an answer he wanted to hear. “yes papa i’ll start getting ready right now” i say with the best looking smile i could muster up. 

“good, off you go” he says shooing me off and with that i turn making the trip back to my room. god this was one of the many things i despised about being in this stupid ass gang. a night where i had to dress up and act prim and proper while his grown men colleagues stare and make the occasional inappropriate comment when they think no one is watching. 

i would honestly rather drop dead then go to this every year but yet i’m always forced into going. my dad throws this big ball every year where he donates a bunch of money to the city so they’ll turn a blind eye to all the criminal activity we cause. it’s stupid as hell in my opinion but he always tells me is very  necessary. it’s somthing i’m going to have to continue when i take over the gang, yay lucky me. 

in exactly 4 months and 16 days i’ll be 23 years old, old enough to take over the gang in his eyes apparently. taking over this gang is the last thing i want to do but our family has been in control of it for centuries and i’m the only heir. as good as it’ll feel to be the first female gang leader of the family, this just isn’t the life i’ve dreamt of living. 

i arrive back into my room to see the dress i had made for the ball laid out on my bed ready to be worn. it was a beautiful off the shoulder, emerald green ball gown that i had been dying to wear. i supposed the only good thing about these nights is i get to dress up and look like someone i’m not. at the end of the day i’d give anything to be someone normal and not a criminal. 

i quickly curl my hair and do my makeup in fear of being late. i slip into my dress, which i can barley walk in but this entire night is extra so this seems fitting enough. i take one last look in the mirror, practicing my smile before sighing and walking downstairs to meet with everyone else. 

dad is pleased with how i look but he doesn’t make an effort to tell me so, the fact that he didn’t tell me anything means it’s acceptable. the ride to the venue is quiet but it’s always quiet when i’m alone with him.

security rushes us inside the building but not before dozens of photographers mob us with their flashing cameras. this is the part i hated about actually going out, they treat us like we’re royalty but we’re just a bunch of criminals that've brainwashed everyone. 

i let out a sigh of relief when we’re finally inside the building away from all the chaos. i normally feel less anxious but tonight i somehow feel more anxious stepping into the building. i shake my head pushing the feelings down, i refuse to let my nerves make this night a living hell. 

i link my arm with dad’s as security trails behind us. we step into a grand ball room with hundreds of people already scattered about. dozens of men come to greet my father when spotting him and most of them i recognize but i try not to pay to much attention. 

my eyes wander around the huge room, scanning over the crowds of people talking with drinks in one of their hands. my eyes land on him for a mere second but i move on thinking nothing of it. i quickly fix my gaze back on this man considering he looked familiar but then again so do half the men in this room. 

there was a certain energy being radiated off of him as he talks with another man so effortlessly. he’s dressed in an all white suit with a black button up underneath, such a plain choice but he makes it look like pure art. he laughs at something the man says and even though i cant hear it i can picture the sweet sound. 

i cant help but stare at his perfect pink lips as he talks, i imagine what it would be like to kiss this man. with his one free hand he moves it to his hair, running his long slender fingers through it. it sits atop his head looking so well kept but messy at the same time. i notice the assortment of rings he wears on his fingers and i feel a small knot growing in the pit of my stomach. 

i long to know this man’s name and i long for him to make my scream it for him. dad’s voice makes me jump slightly when he addresses me but i try to appear as put together as i can. he introduces me to the group of men and they all give me somewhat please smiles.

he then dismisses me and tells me to have a good time, oh i intend on it. i turn back to the area where he was standing but just as fast as he arrived he was now gone. i cant help but feel a small ping of disappointment but i quickly get over it making my way to the bar. 

i order a whiskey neat because when i drink, i drink to get drunk. a handful of guys and a couple girls approach me and offer to buy me a drink but i find myself time after time turning them away. after 3 drinks and a half an hour i find myself unintentionally waiting for this man, god am i really this desperate? 

i shake my head setting down my empty glass, i will not allow myself to wait for this stranger any longer. i tell the bartender to fill me up as i get up from the stool i sat on. as soon as i turn around to walk away i smash into someone spilling my drink all down their chest. 

“fuck! i’m so sorry” i say turning back around quickly to grab some napkins from the counter. i turn back around freezing when i’m met with a pair of dark eyes, they looked so sorrowful yet full of life at the same time. i cant help but stare into these eyes, it felt as if they had a hold on me. he stares back at me, his lips slightly parted, starring into my soul it would seem like. 

“it’s fine i was standing like right fucking behind you” he chuckles and i cant help but smile, it was exactly like i had pictured. it was deep and slow like honey coming out of the jar. “god i’m so sorry, it looks really expensive” i sigh handing him the napkins which he smiles and takes. “eh only a couple thousand” he smirks and i hide my blushing by putting my hands over my face. 

i open my mouth to introduce myself but as soon as i do another man comes up behind him and grabs his shoulder. “b we gotta go” he says looking at him, hes good looking for sure but he’s nothing compared to him. the one letter sends my mind in a frenzy thinking about the perfect name to match this perfect man. 

my face must have appeared to be upset because he says “really don’t worry about it” with a small smile. he slips away with the other man into the crowd and it takes all my will power to keep myself from following him. 

as he walks away i can’t help but shake this feeling of anxiousness and worry, like i can feel something bad about to happen. i shrug choosing to not think to much into it and turn back around to order another drink. 

 

 

 


End file.
